


Tacenda

by kalkiesoo



Series: Tacenda [1]
Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalkiesoo/pseuds/kalkiesoo
Summary: (n.) things better left unsaid; matters to be passed over in silenceor in which crown prince ambrose knows something is wrong, after all, no one seemed to have any recollection of his sister, the princess lucette.
Relationships: Genaro Britton/Ophelia Widdensov, Jurien Valiente & Garlan Berlott & Original Male Characters, Lucette Riella Briton & Original Male Characters, Lucette Riella Britton & Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton
Series: Tacenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976047
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Tacenda

# P R O L O G U E

_❝The world is cruel, and people will only ever seek to harm you or use you.❞_

゜。+。゜゜。*。゜゜。＋。゜*゜。゜。+。゜゜。*。゜゜。＋。゜* 

  
_4 years ago, Angielle_

"Your highnesses, King Genaro is here." A guard proclaims, and I shift my attention towards the door.

The door opens and my father, the king, entered my room. Lucette, my younger sister, barely aged 13, stares at our father, and I cannot blame her, after all, even I am wary of him.

Our father had never visited us before, it was usually just me, Mother, and Lucette. We usually only saw father from far away.

Lucette would always say that I look like father, that I had inherited father's features except for my eyes, eyes that were just like mother's.

"Father." I greet, bowing and averting my eyes away from his gaze, and beside me, I hear Lucette do the same thing.

Why was he here now? Why not a week ago, when mother had died? Where was he when Mother left me and Lucette all alone? He was not here then to comfort his children, why should he be here now?

"Rise." Father says, and I look up to glance at him. Lucette was right, I do look like father.

He glances at me, and says, "Ambrose, It is your 15th birthday, Is it not?"

I nod.

"How would you like to see the town, then? You and Lucette can accompany me to town to check on the people."

I glance over at Lucette, whose eyes are widened in shock, and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

_Mother would have never allowed us to go outside, The outside is dangerous, we are safe here, inside the palace._

I look down, "Accompany you outside? Is it not dangerous?" I ask.

Father shakes his head, "The Great War is over, Ambrose, Lucette, and I believe that the people will benefit greatly from seeing their prince and princess."

Mother would not want us to go outside, I know that, yet... I would love to see the outside, to see for myself and judge it with my own eyes.

"Very well father." I murmur, "Lucette and I will accompany you."

His expression softens, "Perhaps later, at night, we can celebrate your birthday."

I merely nod.

"I'll wait for you both outside, we're leaving in a few minutes."

Father glances at me and Lucette once more before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Lucette stares at me, "Why did you agree to go outside? Mother said-"

I interrupt her, "I know what Mother said, but it is only one outing, and don't you want to go outside?"

She hesitates, but nods eventually, "Only one outing, okay?"

I nod, "Only one outing." I promise.

_'Unless you like it.' _I do not say.__

Lucette then proceeds to grab one of her many cloaks from her closet, and I find myself staring at her in confusion, why would she wear a cloak?

She turns to look at me as she puts her cloak on, "Won't you wear a cloak as well?" She asks, and I can't bring myself to say no.

My room was right beside hers, so I was able to get myself a cloak quickly.

A few minutes later, Lucette and I were standing in front of father and his favorite white stallion, a few guards were already on horseback and I find myself mesmerized.

I had always wanted to ride a horse, but Mother had always forbid me, saying it was dangerous, so I was excited to ride one.

"Lucette will be riding with me, and Ambrose-" Father smiles at me, "I trust you'll be alright riding by yourself?"

I grin at him, and I'm certain my excitement must have shown, "Of course, Father."

I hurriedly went over to the guards, ready to pick my horse.

I pick a pure black stallion and two guards, a blonde and a brunette, help me on it.

"Be careful, your highness." The blonde said, and I was almost taken aback by the feminine voice.

"Of course."

I look over to my right and see Lucette and Father are both already on his stallion.

When we got off to town, I had not expected much, but I had expected that the people would treat us with respect, with love, even, as we were the children of the beloved king and queen, I had hoped that Mother was wrong about people being cruel.

But no. Mother was right. Why had I even thought that she was wrong? Of course Mother was right, she was always right, I was a fool for believing that people could be kind.

The people hated us.

Their stares were filled with hate, with fear. Of us.

Why would they be afraid of their prince and princess? Why would they stare at us with malice in their eyes?

As soon as we returned to the palace, I had quickly grabbed Lucette back to her room.

"We should've not left." I hear behind me.

"I know, Lucette."

"They hated us. Feared us. Why?"

I look back at her, "I don't know."

"I don't want to go out again."

I stare at her, her eyes were filled with resolve, and I say, "We are never going out again, I promise."

Later that night, Lucette, Father and I were eating in the dining hall.

"Ah, Ambrose, what present do you want to have for your birthday?" Father asks, and I look up from my food to stare at him.

"I want the two guards that helped me up my horse earlier to be my personal guards." 

I can tell that Father is taken aback by my request, "Those two specifically? Do you not want a more experienced guard?"

I shake my head, The other guards have shown wariness against me, at least with the two of them, I will not be judged.

"I want the both of them, Father."

After a few seconds, he says, "Very well, by tomorrow, Jurien Valiente and Garlan Belrott will become your personal guards."

I smile and continue eating.

"Why would you request that?" Lucette asks once we were back in her room.

I glance at her and say, "People don't like us Lucette, I'm protecting us, with personal guards, they will hesitate to say bad things of us or look at us with those hateful glares."

Lucette purses her lips, "And how are you so certain that your personal guards won't do the same to us?"

"I trust them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome to karina just randomly uploading fics that have been in her drafts for so long show!
> 
> but no kidding, I literally have this fic in my drafts and even im shocked that it's here. ive finished like three chapters of it lol so heres the first one.
> 
> if loads of people like this i'll continue this i promise.
> 
> and also- no, i love jurien and all, shes a queen and can step on me but she will not be the love interest for ambrose unless yall want her to be.
> 
> jurien and garlan being assigned to ambrose is for plot reasons that i cannot say because im reading the plot i came up for this book (which was written like, a year ago??) and i kinda like it.
> 
> and also yea ambrose is gonna remember lucette when she gets cursed because remember how in the game, when lucette is 18 she unlocks her full witch potential? well ambrose is like that except he doesnt inherit the tenebrarum because reasons lol.


End file.
